Second Chances
by Jazz WindField
Summary: Reincarnation works. But sometimes their memories may be a little spotty and two lovers may end up hating each other due to things that they should remember, but didn't. Yuuram Darry


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash Yuri/Wolfram & Harry/Draco

* * *

"Wolf, hang in there…" Yuri pleaded to his consort even as his mind understood what was to come. "Please… Not after everything. I need you to keep me in line, remember?"

"_Yu…ri. You wimp,_" Wolfram raised a hand shakily to wipe the tears that were already trailing down his King's cheeks, ignoring all protests from the healer beside him. Inhaling a harsh breath, he smiled softly, "_find someone… who will stand by… you._"

His only response was to tighten his grip on Wolfram's hand. His throat felt as if it had been clogged up, his heart pounding at what was to come next. He shook his head. _'There was only you, no one else could ever take your place._'

"_Yuri… I love you,_" Wolfram whispered before all strength seemed to be sapped from his body, emerald eyes fluttering shut.

"_No! Wolfram!_" He could only watch helplessly as his heart passed on. Aware of the hands on his shoulder supporting him, Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and _promised_.

"We'll meet again, Wolf. Even if it takes me a lifetime, _I swear_."

* * *

Lying on the bed, surrounded by his children and advisors, Yuri smiled.

He knew his time was coming to an end, and to be honest, he welcomed it. His heart never seemed to have recovered from the loss of his first and only consort. But still, he continued his duties after the death of Wolfram von Bielefeld, as he had the feeling that Wolfram would come back from the grave and kick his ass if he didn't.

As he felt his body growing more lethargic and eyelids becoming increasingly heavy, he couldn't hear the numerous voices of the people around him, calling out and talking to him.

All that was on his mind was a promise.

'_I'm coming, Wolf.'_

* * *

"Lily-flower! A boy! Our son!" James cried out happily even as he made funny faces at the newborn. Times were hard and many died every day due to the Death Eater attacks, but that only made him treasure his little miracle even more.

"Yes, James. That's _our _son you're holding. So give him back. _Now,_" Lily ordered her husband. It was time for her little baby to feed and no one is going to stop her from giving her little precious the nutrients he needs to grow up big and healthy. And hopefully be less like his father.

Hazel eyes darting from his precious wife to his precious son, James frowned, reluctant to let the baby go. "Do I have to? Can't you… I don't know; feed him while I'm holding the baby?"

"_No!_"

He winced at the furious expression on Lily's face. Slowly approaching the bed, he quietly passed the baby to his wife. "What should we name the little tyke here? Any ideas?"

After making sure that the baby is comfortable in the position she's cradling him, she started to breast-feed him, a smile on her lips. "I've no idea why, but I feel that the name Yuri fits our little one."

"Yu-ri?" James reached over to tickle the baby, wincing when Lily smacked him for trying to interrupt the feeding. "That sounds foreign. Maybe a name that sounds more local?"

Blinking, Lily frowned but didn't protest. Eventually, the two of them settled on a simple name, Harry James Potter.

* * *

Harry looked up when another person opened the door to the compartment, meeting the eyes of the blond-haired guy he met at Madame Malkin, he could not help but feel that the guy is kind of familiar. Like how he was someone he knew, a long time ago.

But when he opened his mouth and spoke, all thoughts of familiarity was pushed to the back of his mind as he slapped away his offer of friendship and told him not-so-politely to get out of the compartment.

'_Snobbish, annoying, stuck-up brat_,' Harry had a mental rant in his mind dedicated to the guy he now knows as Draco Malfoy. He ignored that small part of his brain which whispered that _that guy_ was a snobbish, stuck-up brat too. And yet, he still loved him.

* * *

"You'll be next, _Potter!_" Malfoy laughed with his fellow Slytherins when Harry was found at the scene of the petrified Mrs Norris.

Yet, when looking into Malfoy's eyes, he saw that he did not mean his words, that he was just as scared as everyone else. Harry had no idea how he knew, only that he _knew_. The same way he knew that magic was real when he was younger.

* * *

Watching Malfoy cradle his arm like it was broken, when in fact all he had was a little scratch, Harry could not help but feel disappointed.

The-guy-he-felt-he-knew would not have got so worked up over just a tiny scratch in the arm. He was a true warrior who could pull all sorts of maneuvers and smiled even when he was injured. What he didn't know was how that guy in his dreams was related to him. And how come he felt that Malfoy was that guy he dreamed of.

He resolved to put that guy at the back of his mind as whatever happened, happened in the past.

His godfather is his priority right now.

And if that guy reminded him of _Malfoy_ of all people, just how great could he be?

* * *

Diving into the water felt as if he was home, where he was safe and no one could hurt him. The logical part of his mind told him that it was just the effects of gillyweed and being able to breathe and travel underwater, but another part of his mind whispered, '_Home. Safe. Contract with water to never harm. Always protected._'

Bits and pieces of what he feel he should recall, but couldn't.

He has no idea why he felt sad and disappointed when he saw that his hostage had red hair instead of blond, but he continued, oblivious to the tendrils of water curling around his body and pushing him forward.

The Mermen were supposed to stop him the moment he made the move to release the other hostages, but they did not. They did not dare to approach the human who was under the protection of their element.

Even as the second task ended, no one apart from the community of Mermen and Mermaids knew that there was something unusual about one Harry James Potter, something not human.

But then again, no one knew that Draco Lucius Malfoy shared the same traits that made Harry unusual.

Not one suspected.

* * *

When Cho requested him to stay after the DA meeting, Harry thought that she had something to speak to him about her ex-boyfriend, Cedric. He was currently still comatose from the attack at the graveyard when the two of them touched the Cup at the same moment. It was unfortunate that the shrapnel hit his head when Peter fired that failed curse, but thankfully, he was not dead.

Before he knew it, Cho leant forward and plastered her lips against him. Eyes wide and in shock, he could not help but feel that the whole thing was _wrong_. She was not _him_ and—

The door slammed open, violently. A rampaging blond stormed into the room glaring at Cho.

Harry was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he rounded on him. "You _cheater!_"

He only had time to raise his hands in surrender when Cho opened her mouth and glared back at the blond. "_Malfoy. _What a surprise. Please leave, me kissing my boyfriend has nothing to do with you."

"_Boyfriend?_" That word was echoed by the two guys left in the room. Malfoy shot a betrayed look at Harry.

'_When did that happen? And why is Mal—Draco looking at me like that?_' Harry's mind raced frantically at the look he saw on Draco's face. '_Why does it make my heart ache…_'

"Cho, I don't recall agreeing to become your boyfriend." He tried reasoning, before Draco blew his top. '_Wait, why would Draco get angry over something like this? The only person who had such a volatile temper was him_— _Oh shit._'

"_You wimp! You cheating wimp! So this is what happens when I turn my back on you for a while. I can't even trust you to keep your lips to yourself!_" Draco growled angrily, advancing towards Harry and looking as if he wished to beat him to an inch of his life.

Backpedalling, Harry tried making excuses even though he didn't know why he was making those excuses. That is, until he saw Draco's eyes.

The flickering green flecks in the usual blue iris brought to mind another blond with emerald eyes. The one that was always present in his dreams.

'_No… way._' "Wolf? …Wolfram?" Harry spluttered out, it was as if his name was the key, a barrage of memories flooded his mind. Memories of when he was a kid called Yuri Shibuya. Of when he was the Demon King. And the memories of him being with his heart, his Wolf.

"_You asshole!_" was all Wolfram could spit out before Harry, or was it Yuri, captured his lips. Grabbing both of Wolf—Draco's arms in his hands, Harry felt that he could stay that way, knowing that he was finally _back_, and safe within his arms.

"Harry! What are you _doing?_" Cho screeched in shock, shocked and definitely unhappy with how everything seems to be progressing.

She was the only one protesting.

Draco, on the other hand, melted into his arms, anger abated for the moment.

The moment the two of them broke apart to breathe; Draco could not resist one last shot against the girl who thought she could steal _his man_ and immediately pulled Harry back into a second searing kiss.

"Back off _bitch_,_ he's mine_." Draco hissed, eyes flashing an emerald hue.

Harry could only lean against Draco and laugh. After so long, he finally had his heart back beside him…

And let's face it, he missed hearing Wolfram hiss and spit at his would-be admirers. He only wished he had remembered sooner so that he could set Draco on his fangirls.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit. I wrote this entire thing in one sitting. And to think I swore that I would not write any more HP related fanfics just yesterday… Damn plot bunnies.

This will stay as a one-shot.

Summary of events that happened:

Wolfram died. Yuri died. Draco was born. Harry was born. Harry started getting flashes of memories at 4. Then the major events occur according to canon right up till book 4. Cho broke up with Cedric after the Yule Ball. Cedric didn't die; he was brained by a flying piece of debris when he dodged the spell. And fifth year happens according to canon right up to the point where Cho kissed Harry at the Room of Requirements.

Additional event that didn't make it into the one-shot:

Murata reincarnated as Hermione.

Please tell me if you spot any errors/typos in the fic. Apart from that, enjoy the story!


End file.
